


Кошмарное повышение

by LRRH



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: Сэр Хамфри получает срочный звонок из офиса секретаря Кабинета. Сэр Арнольд — один из самых влиятельных людей в правительстве — вызывает к себе на пару слов. Сэр Хамфри нервно поправляет галстук. Они с Арнольдом давние друзья, но с таким человеком никогда не знаешь, к чему может привести разговор...





	Кошмарное повышение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dreadful Promotion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401148) by No professor here. 



Сэр Хамфри постучал в дверь и приоткрыл её. Сэр Арнольд, как обычно, сидел за рабочим столом и просматривал правительственные документы. Он не поднял взгляда от страниц, несмотря на заглянувшего в кабинет Хамфри. Разумеется, коллегу он заметил, просто показывал своё превосходство. Хамфри кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание, и улыбнулся.

— А, Хамфри! — секретарь Кабинета вежливо, но довольно отстранённо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я ждал тебя. Проходи.

Хамфри сел напротив и дружелюбным тоном спросил:

— Ну, что я могу для тебя сделать?

— А почему ты решил, будто мне нужно, чтобы ты что-то сделал? — спросил в ответ Арнольд всё с той же улыбкой на лице.

— Иначе зачем бы ты вызывал меня к себе посреди рабочего дня?

Арнольд усмехнулся:

— Умный мальчик.

— Мне пятьдесят три.

— Есть разговор касательно твоего министра, — наконец решил перейти к сути Арнольд.

— О, но ведь в последнее время он вёл себя так хорошо!

— Да… — кивнул Арнольд, — и именно поэтому премьер-министр считает, что твой министр достоин поощрения. Особого поручения!

— Воображаю, как он обрадуется, — осторожно сказал Хамфри. Он не был уверен, к чему конкретно ведёт Арнольд, так что решил пока отвечать настолько нейтрально, насколько возможно.

— О, да, это огромная честь! И продвижение! — продолжал Арнольд таким тоном, будто уговаривал шестилетнего ребёнка есть овощи. — Кстати, заполучить это поручение мечтали очень многие.

— Неужели? Что же это за новые обязанности для моего министра? Потому что, как нам обоим известно, он и так достаточно занят!

Арнольд пожал плечами:

— Ерунда, они не займут много времени. Но работа при этом чрезвычайно почётная! На самом деле господин премьер-министр до самой последней минуты сомневался, поручить её твоему министру, или одарить кого-то другого. Но, в итоге, повезло тебе!

— О да, мне повезло, не так ли? — процедил Хамфри сквозь стиснутые зубы. Поручение всё больше походило на настоящую катастрофу.

Арнольд кивнул и продолжил, улыбаясь с каждым словом всё шире:

— На твоём месте и на месте твоего министра я был бы сейчас в полном восторге!

— О.

— Именно. Так ты рад?

— Я всегда рад разговору с тобой, Арнольд, но мне кажется, ты забыл просветить меня насчёт природы деталей этого чудесного поручения, — ответил Хамфри. — Другими словами, в чём конкретно заключается работа?!

— Ах, неужели я забыл упомянуть об этом?

Арнольд рассмеялся, и у Хамфри появилось ещё больше сомнений.

— Да, да, ты забыл…

— Ну так слушай. Твой министр будет назначен Специальным Представителем Великобритании на Конвенции ЕС, посвящённой вопросам иммиграции.

— Специальным представителем чего?!

— Британии в ЕС, — повторил Арнольд.

— Но мой министр не имеет ко всему этому ни малейшего отношения! — запротестовал Хамфри.

Арнольд фыркнул:

— Теперь имеет.

— Но у Британии уже есть представитель в ЕС!

— Да, но это специальная встреча Европейского союза. Много камер и прессы. ПМ считает, что лучше отправить туда кого-то более дружелюбного и неравнодушного, чем обычно. Кого-то вроде твоего министра. Иначе наше правительство будет выглядеть так, будто нам всё равно. По мнению премьер-министра.

Хамфри мысленно прикинул отрицательные стороны этого «повышения» и пришёл в ярость.

— Арнольд, нельзя ли избавить моего министра от этого почётного назначения? — попросил он с нежной улыбкой. — Уверен, в твоём распоряжении находятся и более одарённые кандидаты!

— Одарённые? В Кабинете министров? Не глупи! — усмехнулся Арнольд. — Поверь мне, твой Джим подходит идеально. И, к тому же, его выбрал сам господин премьер-министр.

— Но ты же легко можешь убедить его переду…

— Ничего подобного я сделать не могу! — с досадой перебил его Арнольд. — Я всего лишь скромный слуга премьер-министра.

«Он марионетка, а ты дёргаешь за ниточки!» — подумал Хамфри, но в слух сказать не посмел.

— Послушай, Арнольд, я только хотел сказать, что ты мог бы побудить премьер-министра рассмотреть ситуацию в иной перспективе…

Арнольд холодно покачал головой. Хамфри понял, что сейчас его старший коллега объявит встречу завершённой. Ну уж нет!

— Арнольд, я не могу позволить моему министру ввязаться в это дело! — с жаром проговорил он. — Это равносильно политическому самоубийству! Ты хочешь, чтобы он поехал туда, сказал всё, что ты ему напишешь, и принял удар на себя! Он потеряет избирателей!

— С каких пор тебя волнуют его избиратели? — насмешливо поинтересовался Арнольд.

— Ни с каких! Меня волнует только мой департамент! Которому нужен популярный министр!

— ПМ не передумает ни при каких условиях. Назначение получит Джим Хэкер, смирись с этим.

Хамфри впился взглядом в сэра Арнольда. С каким удовольствием он бы сейчас его придушил! Его обвели вокруг пальца. Всё случилось во время дополнительного совещания, которое сэр Арнольд неожиданно созвал вне графика. Сэр Фрэнк (нарочно!) передал Хамфри, что собрание начнётся в половину первого. На самом же деле оно началось на два часа раньше. К тому времени, когда сэр Хамфри прибыл, все постоянные секретари других министерств уже разошлись. Он сразу догадался, что на встрече они решали, кого принести в жертву во имя нового государственного плана и выбрали его!

— О, но я задерживаю тебя гораздо дольше, чем планировал, — Арнольд вдруг вновь вернулся к своей вежливой отстранённой улыбке, будто только что не было никакого спора. — Не позволяй мне и дальше отрывать тебя от дел.

Сэру Хамфри ничего не оставалось, как выйти из офиса.

Но это ещё не конец! Ничто не решено окончательно, пока Хэкер не принял «повышение». И уж Хамфри постарается, чтобы этого не произошло!


End file.
